Family Portrait
by Kieshaangel
Summary: When a hieress looses her favored loved one, when her deppression becomes an ongoing battle in her mind and only he can stop her pain continuing. HINAXNARU SASUXSAKU NEJIXTENTEN KAKAXANKO SHIKAXTEMAR
1. Alliances

I DON'T OWN NARUTO SADLY.

FAMILY PORTRAIT

CHATER 1 Alliances

He was so close to me. Our bodies were practically touching. I could feel myself blush at the closure where we were. He's hand covered my mouth as to stop any noise that I might make. I should not be here. I should be at home like a good girl studying, not hiding at my parent's company conference room in the closet. Let alone with the boy who's the rebel of the century. His eyes were fixed on the table in the centre of the room. A group of men and women in suits are sat around discussing ……… Well to be honest I don't know or really care. I was too distracted by the older blond in front of me. Naruto's hand was so soft a big. Hs warmth felt so good, so right against my face. I could feel my heart speeding up as the time continued. I've never been in such intimate special settings before, nor did I expect to be here with the boy of my dreams, or the leader of a gang.

As the time passed, I felt my eyes grow heavy and slowly close, I wasn't sure whether or not Naruto knew this but his hand let my cheek but his never leaving the table of superiors. Minus my father who was the superior of the superiors. My eyes finally closed and my mind began to drift into a careless sleep.

"WHEN SOMEONE SAYS NO MORE THAN A THOUSAND TIMES YOU SHOULD TAKE A HINT UCHIHA. I REFUSE TO SELL HER TO YOU AND THAT'S FINAL." My eyes snapped open at the sound of my fathers' voice roaring through my head and echoing through the whole room. His pale eyes ablaze with hatred and anger. His hand clenched into a fist. My hands clapped over my ears and my eyes slammed themselves shut. I may have lost track of the conversation when it began, but when my father was like this he could kill. I've seen him on numerous occasions do so. Even to the one so precious to us both. My body began to shake slightly, and tears uncontrollably fall down my cheek. I fought back a sob; it was about the only thing that I had control of at the moment. Two arms locked around me pulling me into his chest. I looked up slightly see Naruto smiling down at me. His toothy grin filled me heart with comfort and eased my tears. My cheeks burned bright red until I looked like a tomato with eyes and hair. I quickly looked down buried myself deeper into his chest.

After much shouting, death threats and foreign insults and the meeting came to a close. Everyone left silently and in an orderly fashion. Everyone except Mr Uzamaki and my father. Both the men looked in the same direction of the closet.

"Naruto"

"Hinata"

They called at the same time. My eyes closed themselves as I pushed away from Naruto slightly. He stepped out as I dried my tears and followed in suit. My eyes locked onto my feet not even daring to look up at my fathers gaze.

"Naruto…….. Why were you in the closet with Miss Hyuga?" The older blond. He's bright blue eyes. There icy gaze made me feel uneasy and he wasn't even looking at me. There was another set of eyes glued to me. My father's eyes burning through, searching for my reason for being here on this somewhat beautiful school night. I'm gonna die, and I never got to see what potential I have.

"Hinata sit down" My father's voice echoed. His voice was laced with venom and calmness. I followed the instruction quickly and without hesitation.

"Well Naruto are you going to answer me or do I have to embarrass you in front of my partner and his young daughter?" Mr Uzamaki said calmly, but when I looked at his face his features were so far away from calm, the word was a fading memory. Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I came to give you a message from Kyubbi, but I remembered that you don't like me at your meetings and I was about to leave and then I heard you coming so I hid in the closet thing." His voice was calm and filled with humour and innocence. The older blonde rolled his eyes and then diverted his attention to me. I quickly looked away, _damn my life, I'm gonna be interrogated and then killed what a great way to die_.

"And you Hinata, why were you here?" He asked. My father leaned forward his eyes cold and hard they pierced through me, he looked at me as if I was a criminal.

_Thanks for reading please review the first chapter._


	2. Day After

CHAPTER 2:

_Naruto's POV_

All eyes were on her, I wonder why she's here. Her eyes stare at her lap, her face was slowly turning crimson red.

"Well Hinata why were you here? You have school tomorrow, do you not?" The elder Hyuga said his voice stern yet he had a smile plastered across his face, hidden by his hands. _He's enjoying watching his daughter tremble with fear. What a jerk_. My hands balled into a tight fist, for this I'm thankful that all eyes were on Hinata.

"Um well….." She began. Her voice was so light but it was easily hidden by the fear and embarrassment that came out along side it.

"Neji said that there was something he needed to give to you. But he had an um, previous engagement, so I told him I'd give it to you" She finished; her face had redden with every word that came out of her mouth. Her head bowed even deeper into her chest. _Damn she's annoyingly shy, but really cute. I wonder…_

"But that doesn't explain why you were in the closet" Hiashi Hyuga sighed. Obviously beginning to get very frustrated. Hinata's eyes diverted to look at his shadow, _why won't she give him eye contact._ She took a deep breath before starting her next sentence.

"Well when I got here Mrs Haruno said that I should just leave it the meeting room then make myself scares because of what happened last time. So I dropped it in your pigeon hole and then I heard someone coming and I kinda panicked and I hid in the closet. And then Naruto jumped in after a while. So … um … yeah. That's how I got there and am now talking to you 3 guys." She said her voice getting quieter with the last sentence. She looked as if she wanted to cry. My dad had a giant smirk across his face, giving Hiashi a sly look, Hiashi done the same thing. Hiashi coughed as if to hide his smile.

"Well Hinata, you've made my decision about what to do with you so much easier." Hiashi said confidence pouring through his lips. Hinata's face quickly paled, a look of fear, off-coloured look took the place of her blush. Her lips opened as if she was imagining what's going to happen to her.

"I'm going to arrange your marriage, right Uzamaki?" Hiashi said coolly. His eyes refusing to leave Hinata's eyes. The comparisons between the two were so similar yet so different. They both shared the same pale blue eyes. Yet his were so confident and reassured and calm whereas hers were full of fear, anger and nervousness.

"That's right," my dads voice interrupted, both Hinata and my eyes diverted towards him. "I've decided your future to son." He said with a sly smirk manipulating his mouth. _Ok this is weird he hardly ever smile like that and when he does it means I ain't gonna like it. But what? What is he gonna do to me? No way he couldn't. Wouldn't_. My dad just smiled at me with a sinister smile across his face. He knows what I'm thinking. So does Hiashi by the looks of it, the only person that doesn't seem to be catching on is Hinata.

_Hinata's POV_

_Why's my dad smiling like that, he never smiles least of all like that. And Mr Uzamaki. I wanna cry, no I'll suck up what ever punishment he plans to give me. Knowing him he'll choose some sort of workaholic to marry me off to. He really does hate me. _I turned to look at Naruto his face as white as a sheep. _Oh my gosh what are they do?_ I feel the tears build up inside my just waiting to spill out.

I continue to look at them all, until I become dizzy.

"That's right Naruto, you've got it." Mr Uzamaki says cheerfully. His face has a sly smile, Naruto just slowly turned to look at me, now red as … well me a few seconds ago. Everyone's attention was placed, yet again, on me. _What's going on? I don't get it. I don't like it both serious businessmen are grinning like village idiots and Naruto is blushing. Now I'm seriously scared._

"Hinata, you are now the fiancé of Naruto" My father coughed out in a failed attempt to hide his malicious smile. The blood rushed straight to my head at such a rapid pace. That everything went blank.

_The next day_

I walked into the shower; today is going to be so awkward. _Damn you FATHER_. The warm water smacked my skin with fall power. I stayed there for a while allowing my thoughts to collect themselves, _what's my first lessons, Shit damn Geography. Sitting next to him. _ My life just can't get any worse. I sighed heavily as the water continued to attack my skin.

Once I'd dried and creamed myself, I pulled out my uniform. It was kind of nice it kind of reminded me of the McKenzie falls uniform on Sonny with a Chance. With a blue and black checked skirt, and a blue sweater (It was pretty much optional) and a blue blazer with a moon shaped crest for the logo. 'STAR LIT ACADEMY' was written underneath the crest. My Little sister went to the same school she was 2 years younger than me, yet she was in my class.

_AT SCHOOL_

OK, just remain calm for like the whole day, he's in all my damn classes, I sighed mentally.

"Hey Hinata, I heard you got so major shit with Ino yesterday" Kiba's voice broke through my trail of gradually becoming frantic thoughts.

"Uh kinda" I responded calmly, playing with a lock of my dark hair. "She's gonna kill me isn't she" I said knowingly. Kiba just nodded with a huge grin on his face. Wow I used to date him, and now he's like my big brother.

"Yo Naruto" My heart practically froze at the mention of his name. I'm gonna die. I sighed mentally as I continued to walk into the building without even bothering to look at him or his friends.

NARUTO'S POV

"Hi Guys" I said calmly strolling over towards them. Gaara, Sasuke, Konkuro, Neji and Lee.

"Yo Naruto" Lee shouted with his regular tone of energy in his voice. He's way too much of a morning person.

"Did you get it?" Gaara asked coldly, he really wasn't a morning person. It's a real wonder how Gaara and Lee stand each others company.

"Yeah I got it. Jeez you're so moody nowadays." I replied with a smirk across my face. It wasn't the smartest idea in the world but heck it was just fun to see the restraint in his face, he looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Changing the subject. What's this I hear about you and my cousin?" Neji interjected quickly before Gaara really did try to hurt me. Neji looked at me sternly; he loved his little cousins like they were his own little sisters. No-one had ever gotten away with making either of them cry. Even if one cried a bit too much.

"Oh nothing Neji, just some sort of assignment" I responded while hastily making my way into class, I was already 45 minutes late but who cares.

I strolled to class smiling at the fact that the little heiresses hate tardiness even more than the teachers. I chuckled oh this will be so fun.

HINATA'S POV AGAIN

The door was flung open by the blonde haired, sun kissed, grinning boy ever. We had double Geography so either way he was still pretty early considering his normal times of entering.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi Sensei. I thought you were still screwing Iruka or Anko or maybe both" He stated calmly the grin plastered on his face.

"Naruto Uzamaki, you'll be joining me in detention again I see along with Kiba, Hanabi, Sakura, Sai, Shino, and Hinata." He replied coolly. _Damn it all_. I was only 5 minutes late. _Damn Sakura, why she felt the need to be all bitchy today I don't know._ I could hear every single person in the class whispering about me and Sakura's little 'spat'. Naruto simply laughed, I went completely red.

"We can have a party" He yelled spreading his contagious laughter through the air.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE SECOND CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG HAD SO MUCH COURSEWORK TO DO.

PLEASE REVIEW .X.


	3. Punished

Detention

Hinata's POV

I sat down in my geography class after my last lesson which was Art. I loved art before, but now Naruto somehow managed to persuade to teacher to let everyone do paired assignments. Sadly I got stuck with him. Don't get me wrong he's gorgeous but still… He's my _complete _opposite. Kakashi surprisingly was already here. Reading his porno, I wonder if he actually has a life away from those books. Probably not. 5 minutes passed and Hanabi and Kiba strutted in as if they were runway models. A smile played out over my lips, slowly spreading into a grin.

"Hey sir can we have some music to listen to?" Hanabi questioned knowing full well that he really doesn't care what we do as long as we leave him and his books alone. Kakashi simply nodded and tuned us out. So Hanabi took that excuse to write a note on the door while Kiba went through his play list to find a dancy kind of tune. It's strange for a boy he spends a lot of time with me and my female friends, but then again he is a total flirt. Kiba decided to play one of my favourite singers in the world, Christina Aguilera. I love her controversial style, by her is definitely my favourite song would have to be dirrty. Just while we were singing and dancing along Sai and Shino burst in gasping for breath. Glaring at each other, I would ask what happened but I love this song too much to miss. Shino stood next to my desk while he composed himself. Sai just stood there with a fake smile plastered across his face. Eyes directed at my sister, Hanabi glaring at him but continued doing the choreography to dirrty. It's kind of sad the amount of time we've seen the video and learnt the dance.

20 MINUTES LATER

Naruto entered with Sakura attempting to get him to get Sasuke to ask her out. Poor girl. Kiba decided to play Nick Minaj ENVY. I love the song because it suits me and Sakura's 'relationship'. I know all the words to this song as well. Singing along to it best I can since I can't rap I felt Naruto's eyes on me looking me up and down. _Why is he checking me out so damn blatantly?_ I wonder if Neji's gonna come and get us after school? He better.

"Hey Hinata, Nice moves, Shake what your mama gave you" Naruto smirked. Kiba stood in the way of Naruto's gaze. Smiling. I love the way some people would fight for me but I just want to enjoy myself, a little bit since when I get home it's gonna be really hard to enjoy myself.

NARUTO POV

Kiba stood there, in my view of my 'future wife' a smirk escaped my lips at the thought.

"Hey Kiba why you in here?" I asked innocently as possible. I wandered away from Sakura hoping, no, praying that she'll leave me alone. I strolled over to Sai smacking him in the back of his head.

"I'm here because of the pink bitch over there" He said pointing to Sakura.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you and those damn Hyuga are so sensitive about _everything_." She yelled Hanabi simply turner up the music much to Sakura's displeasure. Sakura's face went red with anger. A smile smacked my face, I was so enjoying this, and from the looks of Hinata so was she. She doesn't seem that shy, compared to normal anyway, it's like she's 2 different people. Her first personality is one that's quiet one that her dad likes more anyways. And her second is, well this, happy lively outgoing and very, very sexy. Damn my dad made a good choice about my 'future bride'.

"How long are we supposed to be here for?" Sai asked with his overly fake smile slued to his face. "Depends what you did Sai" Hanabi said while continuing to go through her play list. "But I'm going now simply because I have gymnastics and I'm kinda getting bored so bye" She said handing Kiba's I-pod back and grabbing her stuff and nudging Sakura out of her way while leaving.

Hinata's POV

_Damn you Hanabi_. Well Neji Had better be picking me up. I thought sighing mentally as I sat down near Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba Do you wanna come cinema with me Hanabi, Shino, Neji and Ten Ten?" I asked as innocently as possible. I could see Naruto looking at us through the corner of my eye.

"Um sure name the time and place and what we're watching" He said with a giant grin on his face_. Oh Thank God men are so easy to manipulate_.

"I'll text it to you when we decide Neji's taking his time." I responded a smile stuck on my face.

_**20 Minutes Later:**_

Damn Neji to hell. I thought reading his text one last time before leaving

_I can't pick u up_

_Ur gonna ave 2 go home by urself_

_Sorry _

_xxx_

I'm so gonna kill him. Kiba has to go football training so I'm going home by myself. I sighed inwardly.

"Oh well I should just get this out of the way" I mumbled while walking home.

"Hey Hinata" Someone called, I didn't even need to turn round to know who it was. _Maybe I should run and if he catches me pretend I thought it was some creepy stalker_. I shook my head of that thought because I don't run, I don't do many sporty activities other than swimming.

I continued to walking quickly plugging in my head phones, just waiting for him to get close enough.

"Hinata wait up" He sounded so much closer. I silently prayed that I would see Neji, or even Naruto at this point, but hoping got me nowhere not with Lee. He always has energy He's just annoying and he thinks that I'm friends with the pink haired slut. I sighed again before stopping.

"I HEARD THAT YOU AND SAJURA HAD A FIGHT WHY? WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME!" He yelled I've never seen someone's mouth open so damn wide.

"Lee shut up your giving me a headache. And I always argue, fight and curse Sakura simply because I don't like her, she's a bitch and you need to stop bugging me about her" I said putting on the Hyuuga's stoic expression hoping that he'll leave me alone thinking I'm in a bad mood.

"But you used to be so close Hinata, you said you would help me win her over did you just lie? DID YOU HINATA" he responded loudly.

I couldn't help but feel slightly amused, he's so melodramatic.

"HINATA" he yelled again "ANSWER ME" he screamed grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently.

"Ow Lee your hurting me let me go" I screamed at him, hope, no praying that someone would hear me and help me.

"LEE GET THE FUCK OF HER" I heard a voice bellow from behind him. I glance passed his freaky hair style to see the tanned blonde glaring at Lee. If only looks could kill, why the hell can't they.

"GET OFF HER LEE" Naruto said spinning Lee round to face him, and immediately landing a solid bone cracking punch to Lee's face. Falling backwards from the sudden release I looked up to see Naruto's older brother holding Naruto's fist. _Why does Naruto need to be restrained? Oh well_.

"Hey you ok kid?" The older red headed tanned male asked concern written all over his face. _Damn he's smoking hot_.

"Umm yeah I'm fine" I mumbled trying to hid the blush on my face.

"That's good" He said smiling _oh my god I've died and gone to heaven_.

Sorry it took so long to update been really busy. Anyways I hope your Liked this chapter.

Please review .x.


	4. Home Or Hell

Home or Hell

Hinata's POV

_Oh. My. Gosh. I'm sitting in the Uzamaki's limo, I sound like a fan girl. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Now that I think about it they're brothers yet they don't look alike, it's weird. But hell, they are BOTH frickin' HOT. _

"Well, umm, this is my house" I mumbled keeping my head down because I looked like someone had poured blood all over my face. The car slowed to a stop and I hopped out quickly. "Umm thanks for the lift Kyuubi and thanks for helping Naruto." I said smiling. Naruto's face went bright red as he lowered his head; it was like a traffic light. Kyuubi smiled back nodding.

"It's alright" Naruto mumbled

"I hope to see you soon Miss Hyuuga." Kyuubi said coolly, _how can anyone be so gorgeous_?

I walked through the front door and was greeted by the usual sounds of plate crashing. It could either be Hanabi's film or my dad arguing with his new girlfriend.

"Damn it, you can be so stuck up. Put your damn Hyuuga pride to side for once and let the girls go to see her. It's not fair or healthy for them." Kida Yelled. _Why is she yelling? I swear they're in the kitchen on the __**other **__side of the mansion_.

"They are my children, if they want to go see their mother they can but they'll have to go behind my back TO DO IT" My dad screamed back. _Huh, they're arguing about visiting __**MY **__mother. __**Sigh**__. Oh well, no-one can win in these types of fights. _

"Hey Hinata, come on" Hanabi said walking down the stairs.

"Wh... For what?" I asked very confused.

"It's mums birthday remember" She sighed. _Awww crap_.

"Oh yeah ok let's go before notices I'm here." I said going back through the door.

We walked up the path way in an unusual silence. At the top of the hill I saw a very familiar pair. One smoking hot blonde and one fiery hot red head. The blood rushed to my cheeks fast. It actually hurt.

"Isn't that Naruto and his Brother" Hanabi whispered as we got a little closer. I nodded in response, keeping my head down.

"Hey I went through some of dad's files and apparently your going to marry Naruto" I could hear the smile in her voice. "Is that true Hina?" She knows the answer, but she wants me to. _Damn her obsessive desire to be an international spy_.

"Why do you want me to answer?" I giggled effortlessly. Nothings funny, but I just feel the need to laugh.

"Because, you're going to marry one of the hottest boys in our school if not the hottest. And Why are you laughing, you know it's contagious when you laugh" She laughed. As we made it closer up the hill the Uzamaki Brothers stared at us in complete confusion. _Ha they think we're mad_.

"Well, well, well I didn't expect to see you so soon Miss Hyuuga" Kyuubi said coolly. "And May I ask why you're laughing in a cemetery." His eyes were smiling but his mouth was serious. _Typical Uzamaki behaviour_.

"Well… "I chocked trying to regain a small amount of composure. "It's a private Joke sorry. If we disturbed anyone" I said still smiling.

**5MINS LATER**

"We miss you mum, I hope your enjoying Heaven." I whispered while Hanabi conversed with Kyuubi about Tattoo's I think, Naruto was staring down at 2 graves, my mothers and someone called Naruko, He looked like he wanted to cry. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey do you and Kyuubi wanna get some food, cause, like I don't really wanna go home just yet." I smiled as warmly as I could. He just nodded his eyes never leaving the grave.

"Hey Kyuubi, we're going to get something to eat" I said indicating me, Hanabi and Naruto. "Would you like to join us?" I asked smiling.

"Sure why not" He responded his smile was practically melting me from the inside.

The restaurants elegance on a scale from 1-10 reached 20. It's cream coated walls, supporting Mahogany frames, pictures of Famous people, like Martin Luther King jr, George Bush, Shakespeare, Queen Mary Tudor, Lady Jane Gray, and others that I just don't know. The Flooring the same colour as the frames, Chandeliers hung on the high ceiling. _Classy. Hmm it reminds me of home_. The tables lined with white clothe and red tissue, ordered in the pattern of a star. Crystal clear glass placed neatly by each tissue.

"Psst Hinata." Hanabi whispered while the boys seemed to be taken back in complete awe.

"Yeah" I whispered back.

"Who's paying for this? Cause I didn't actually bring much money, as well as I think just ordering the salad is gonna be like $100." She whispered. She had a point everything in this place had an order. It's creepy how organised things could be.

"I have no idea. Hopefully they'll be perfect gentlemen and pay for us." I giggled I knew for a fact that Naruto wasn't gonna take the bill. Kyuubi looks dumbfound.

"Or we could just leave and find somewhere else like Pizza Hut." I giggled, but knowing Hanabi she took it serious.

"Yeah can we please even the people here are look like they're part of the scenery. It's weird." _Again she held a very good point._

"Hey boys should we just go pizza hut, cause… well… The waiting room tells it all doesn't it." I said jokingly.

"True" Naruto said backing out of the door slowly.

**PIZZA HUT**

"Um… I'll have a diet Pepsi and a margarita pizza." I said to the waitress. She was kinda pretty, she could be a model. Her platinum blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail swinging to her elbows, her shocking green eyes, she had an hour glass figure. _Hmmm she looks like that, yet she works here… in a place where they serve junk food… Pizza Hut. Oh well none of my business_.

"Um, I'll have a coke with a meat feast." Hanabi ordered, it's a miracle that she isn't fat yet.

"I'll jus have a margarita and a coke please" I asked timidly

"Well i'll have an American meat feast and a fanta." Naruto said smiling warmly; he looks a lot better now.

"I'll have the same as him and you number thanks" Kyuubi said in a very flirtatious voice. _Oh my gosh his voice is so sexy when he sounds like this_.

NARUTO'S POV

Typical Kyuubi behaviour, flirting with anything with boobs; Hinata didn't seem to be that affected by it this time. She was talking to Hanabi while Kyuubi continued to flirt with the waitress. _He's an evil bastard he knows I'm hungry. This may not be ramen but its food god dammit._

I looked at Hinata for a minute and looked at my brother with a stare that **should** kill. I took a deep breathe and cleared my throat gaining the waitress' attention and Kyuubi's.

"Any idea how long the food will be" I asked causally

"Oh let me just check" She said coolly, her voice dripping with honey. _She's really hot but damn it she's takin too long with this order. I'm gonna kill Kyuubi one of these days. Always flirting when it concerns my stomach….._

"Umm Naruto are you ok?" Hinata's timid voice broke through my distracted thoughts. The anger must have been perfectly clear on my face and my aura must have been even worse since Hanabi looked frightened of me while Hinata looked like she was about to dive for a safe escape if I blow. I chuckled at this thought darkly causing Hinata to edge further out of her seat.

"Yeah I'm fine sorry I just thought of something funny, do you wanna hear it?" I asked knowing the answer as an obese NO.

"Oh yes please tell us why your acting like a psychopath, I want it to rub off on to me and my sister YOU DAMN FREAK." Hanabi answered sarcastically her voice growing more and more agitated with each word, it was like venom from a snake.

"As you wish princess, I was thinking of the time Kyuubi and I went camping a few years back…"

"_Speak of that event and I'll make sure you don't wake up in the morning" _Kyuubi hissed cutting me off. But I wasn't about to test his threat, I like my life the way it is, I don't wanna be put in a wheelchair or eating through a straw or something like that.

"UGH uh sure whatever you say bro." I answered shakily rubbing the back of my head edging away hoping to make a quick escape just in case he changes his mind.

HANABI'S POV

_I…. CAN'T… BELIEVE… MY POOR, POOR __**POOR**__ SISTER… HAS TO… MARRY ONE OF … THEM. ONE'S A FREAK AND THE OTHERS A TOTAL FLIRT._

Hinata looked down at her lap ignoring the majority of our conversation, Naruto looked like he was about to piss himself with fear and Kyuubi had a look on his face that could make Adolf Hitler crap his pants. At least that look was meant for the other Uzamaki and not us.

"Hey Hinata can you help me make a shrine for mum and uncle please" I asked randomly under my breath, the boys stared at me with a _why-would-you-ask-that-right-now _kind of look. I ignored them feeling slightly uncomfortable and looked at Hinata who allowed her guard down sub-consciously by letting a small tear roll down her cheeks. I was slightly shocked she never cries in public, or even in front of me, she never even cried in front of mum. She must feel a lot like shit right about now. I sighed and hugged her slightly sending the all famous Hyuuga death glare at the boys, it seemed to work as the started a discussion on gardening. I patted Hinata's back as she cried silent tears and let her get them out. _Wow._

_30 MINS LATER_

The pizza arrived and we tucked, Hinata had stopped crying at the sight of the food and she didn't talk at all through out the whole meal leaving little poor old me to converse with the boys. It was very tempting to cry at this thought.

The sounds of Chris Brown take you down cut through this oh so weird conversation of gaara's none existing eye brows. Naruto answered it and more or less responded to what ever was being said in _uh huh,_ _yeah, sure_ and an _ok._

"Ahh Shit, I'll be right there" He said before hanging up, even Hinata listen to her conversation. "Ok guys I really gotta go but I'll probably see you in school yeah and I'll see you later Kyu, Bye he said running off holding his last slice of pizza in his hand. _What a strange, Strange boy._ I thought while watching him run.

"Not again Naruto" Kyuubi grumbled under his breathe as if the blond was still here.

I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long update, was suffering from writers block. I hope you like it and enjoy .x.X.x.


	5. Intrusion

CHAPTER 5: Intruding

NARUTO'S POV:

His head slapped the wall leaving a disgusting wet slap ringing through the almost empty alley. Gaara smirked at the dark crimson trails gathered on his fingers, drying in his nails. Sasuke's eyes seemed to glow red with all the blood clinging to the walls and his previous pristine white shirt alongside the dimmed light of the moon. Lee was his usual energetic-self, a giant grin plastered on his face his normally semi alive eyebrows were practically moving, bouncing with adrenaline.

"Guys," I huffed "we done here, 'cause I got other plans?" he question was innocent enough, although from the scene around me, blood and unconscious people namelessly sprawled out on the floor. I sighed inwardly. This day has gone from bad to worse. Seeing Naruko, seeing Hinata _cry_, Kyuubi's death threats and now these, assholes, invading my territory. Who the hell did they think they were?

"Naruto I sincerely apologies for my behavior towards your future wife please please forgive me. And as a way to prove that I am serious I will perform 500 laps around the whole of Konoha and if I fail at those 1000 pushups and if tha…"Lee went on and on and on. Ending his obsessive monologue the only way he knew how.

"Lee I'll forgive you if you shut the fuck up!" I hissed. The tension in the constricted place became suffocating and unnaturally hostile. Sasuke smirked at Lee, Gaara smiled at me in his usual creepy way, and Lee looked heartbroken. I glared at him for what seemed like hours the turned and walked away.

HINATA'S POV

How weird, he left without a second glance. The lilac paint covering my walls entranced me. So many thoughts running a race in my head for my attention; Dad doesn't want me and Hanabi to see our **MOTHER**. It's not his choice, It's ours. I mean even Kida understands. The house is empty, me, myself and my room is the only place with life, as small and unimportant it is. I sighed and checked the time again 00:58. _Huh, almost 3 hours since I last looked._ Hanabi is at Kida's niece's house Dad and Kida are at some sort of function and me, plain old Hinata, at home finished homework, purple nail polish open allowing the smell to intoxicated my space. I inhale again loving the scent whether it poisons my lungs in any sort of way isn't my exactly essential to my life at the moment. I'm tired and my eyes are dropping and everything fell into place. The limited lighting in my room, curtsey of my small table lamp on the other side of the room, it flickered. It flickered and then died and everything was dark. I could hear strange noises echoing from the bottom floor. _Huh, I thought I was home alone. Guess I was wrong._ My eyes slipped shut, and I listened to my breathing feeling the rise and fall of my chest. The boredom was consuming me whole and everything simply became meaningless. I was falling into a state of depression again, and I didn't know why.

The weird noise on the lower floor got louder and stopped being weird and then changed into a more irritating sound. Annoying enough to pull me from my cozy spot on my bed and travel the distances between the queen sized bed and my white door. As soon as my hand touched the door knob and began to twist it, A loud sort of explosion shock the house. _What the fuck was that? Change of plans lock the door and call the police, fire fighters, possibly the ambulance and hey why not the S.W.A.T team._ I twisted the lock and took a run a dive for the phone and called the police.

_Ring, ring_

'_Hello what is your emergency?'_

"_There someone in my house and I think they're trying to blow something up or maybe just the whole place I'm not sure but um send someone here quickly_" I rushed trying not to make noise and simply calm my breathing. _Please, please don't let me die. _

'_Okay ma'am calm down what is your location and your name?' _The other voice asked taking a more urgent tone.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I'm in my house. On my own and I'm getting freaked out" I explained trying to calm my breathing not realizing how desperate it was beginning to sound. _Oh god, oh god I'm gonna die soon._

BANG, BANG, BANG.

The door was vibrating someone was outside it and I was in here on my own, on a phone.

BANG, BANG, BANG CRACK

I screamed and let the phone drop the voice on the other side asking questions; what's happening? Why aren't you answering. Then we're on our way.

I continued screaming as a black studded boot broke through the door and everything went black.


	6. Realisation

HINATA'S POV

"_Dreams, screams and a painful past all blend into one when we allow them too, Darlin'" She sang, her voice tinged with malice. Something you'd have to actually look for._

Slap, groan, slap, groan, slap, cough.

"Hey boss she's awake?" A male voice called from my right. Pain exploded inside me, outside me and it hurt like hell. It stung I could feel all the pain that was tickling me in my subconscious, what the hell's happening here?

HANABI'S POV

Rika's room was boring me. The dingy, grey walls were suffocating my creative forces. It physically hurt me to be here. I now see why she has no friends and even her _MOTHER_ avoids this room. I mean not even an Uchiha could be in here for too long without wanting to commit suicide. _Huh, no wonder she tried to jump out her window. Poor kid. Imma do her a huge favour and paint her room white. It would look so much better._ All her furniture's metallic silver or rusting metal. It's an emo's paradise, the amount of pointy edges to cut yourself with was amazing, I mean even the bed had sharper edge than a butcher's knife.

"Hey Ruka?" I whispered

"it's R**i**ka! And what?" she growled from under the grey dovet covers. _Really what's with the grey, I mean seriously._ Her voice was thick like she was suffocating with something not physical as I was still there and she wouldn't dare try or I'd make sure she'd survive, then make her life a living hell. She knows this. She has been warned.

"I'm gonna go home now, since well.." I stuttered trying to think of a nice way of saying this, _how does Hina DO this so often_. Ahh screw it "Quite frankly, I'm bored so yeah. See ya tomoz hun" I smiled, standing up and skipping out the door.

"Bye" she whispered before soft snores left the gapping hole in her dovet covers. _Awww how cute!_

I skipped down the stairs as If I was in a musical. I waved to their dog, Satan. Rika named that thing satan for a reason. It's evil and it looks like a frickin bear on 4 legs. "Bye Leane, bye Christie". Then I went home.

NARUTO'S POV

The air was thick. I could practically taste the tension. Looking up I finally acknowledged the Hyuuga mansion in all its glory. _Whatever_. I could see from where I was that something was wrong. He strolled out of the house with the sinister smile on his face.

Drip, drip. Drip, drip.

Another man came out dragging someone by their wrist. What the FUCK!

"HINATA!" the words were out before I could stop them. They echoed in the vast space slicing through the tension making me fully aware of what was happening.

"Throw her in and lets go" The first man yelled causing the other guy to follow the command with such ease. I climbed over the gate and sprinted up towards the car. Then they drove away. Full speed heading straight towards me, gaining speed. I don't wanna die. I jumped to the right and dropped to the ground just as they began shooting. I peaked up and simply stared at the symbol at the back of the car. A red cloud. I watched them drive away and that was that. I lay there for around 5 minutes.

Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz

I pulled out my phone and answered to hear Sasuke's calm, stoic voice float through.

"_where are you? Akatski's come back to town" _he helpfully informed. The tone of his voice simply didn't feel appropriate at this moment in time.

"I know. They just took Hinata" I told him before hanging up the phone and crawling to my feet and running off in the direction of there car. _Those assholes, how dare they invade my turf and then take MY girl_.

The next thing I knew, the wind was making failed attempts t slice through my skin. My feet floating over the ground, every piece of nature melted into a new form of scenery. I felt my senses heighten; the adrenaline was most likely the cause of this. All the thoughts in my head began to copy my surroundings; they blended together. The only thought was what was happening to Hinata. Why was she involved? How did she _get_ involved? I need answers and soon. Now!

KYUUBI'S POV

It's been 5 hours and he isn't back. I can't keep covering for him like this.

"Kyu! Your phone is ringing! Answer it, it's really annoying me and I can't do my work properly. THIS IS HOW I EARN MONEY DAMMIT!" Kushina screamed. It echoed and resounded around my ears. Cranky bitch. She better not be pregnant again. She done it twice

"_hey babe, look what mummy brought home" She cooed her blood red hair put up in a bun, with a silver hair pin. She smiled so brightly, her skin practically glowed with something I just couldn't put my finger on. Then she bent forward allowing me to have a good look at the slightly tanned skinned bundle with chubby cheeks and big blue eyes. Little blonde strands peaking out from the baby blue blankie that it was wrapped in. "Meet your new baby brother sweet heart." _

_A FEW YEARS AFTER_

"_Naru, Kyu, your mums coming home today with you new baby sister." An hour later she was wheeled in to the room clutching to the little bundle of female cuteness. _

"_Say hi boys" she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. They were bloodshot and exhausted. Her skin was tight and pale. Her hair was a dimmed red and freely floating where ever it pleased. She went t sleep soon after her return home._

She blamed herself for Naruko's death. Poor child couldn't breath after 5 years of life. If you can even call it a life. She practically lived in hospital with all sorts of random illnesses; anemia, some form of flu, Tonsillitis, azema, stomache bugs and last but not least pneumonia. Mum blamed herself. It was killing her and she still hadn't gotten over her death.

I sighed and made my way down the stairs and entered the living room and answered my phone causing the loud rap music to cease immediately.

"Hello?" I enquired not really wanting to be disturbed. The voice on the other end shocked me enough t make me speed walk out of the room.

"You got some nerves calling me pein" I growled. This man hates me as I him. He made Naruto how he is. He made my father a fricking work-a-holic. He made my aunty commit suicide. He _ruined _our lives.

"Touchy, touchy Kyu-kyu. I just thought you'd like to know what your future sister-in-law wears under her bed clothes" He sniggered. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Cut the crap, dipshit, and tell me what you're talking about you living fuckery!" I hissed

"She's here with my niece. You know her, the blonde one, with amber eyes. Violet. She's here to play and princess hyuuga sort of involuntarily volunteered so there playing strip n slice." He said. His voice light and calm as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Well for him it most likely was. "Tell your little brother to hurry up if he wants to save his damsel in distress."

"Leave Hinata out of it you sick psycho freak. She has nothing to do with you and naruto's fucking gang shit. Now leave her alone!"I hissed again unsure of whether or not mum had followed me._ She does it a lot._ There was a low chuckle on the other end of the line.

"He has 2 hours before little miss Hyuuga has pieces in different parts of the country. Bye comrade" The word 'comrade' was said in a mocking tone. It made him sound like a childish brat. The line went dead.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed throwing my phone into a sofa, before sitting down in a brightly lit room. I buried my head in my hands and began to think.

_What the hell have you gotten Hina into Naru?_

-*-TBC-*-


	7. Save Me

**A/N Sorry about the long update, I had some personal issues, but I hope you like it and keep reviewing :D **

HINATA'S POV

I can feel a bruise developing. The constant abuse to that one particular cheek seemed like a hundred little blades puncturing far enough to break the skin but not draw blood. In simple terms it hurt like a bitch. Heavy handed whore.

"Hey, princess, stay awake while I'm talking to you!" She screamed in my ear. I turned my head slightly to see who had me. She was kinda pretty, I won't deny. She had platinum blonde hair tied into a neat bun with a single strand in a perfect ringlet sitting comfortably next to her left eye. Her eyes glowed an innocent amber colour although the sweetness was evident it was bitter, dangerous and cold. She was dangerous and cold. She had crème white skin that rivaled and uchihas. Her lips were painted pink perfectly and she knew it.

She held a delicate traditional fan in left hand using it to keep my chin up and facing her while her hand was place round the back of my head slowly gripping my hair tightly. Her perfectly manicured nails dragging at my scalp, pulling at the roots. Total girl way of fighting._hmm I wonder who would win out of her and Sakura. _I chuckled darkly under my breath. It came out slightly hoarse, but still managed to get the attention of this beautiful creature next to me.

"Ohh, we have a masochist" she sang. She bounced up and down, her hair flying around her face, a dangerously bright spark shinning in her eye. She danced and hummed tunelessly spinning around and around and around until she stopped dead in front of me. Crouched down and spat in my face. _Bitch_. I shook my head rapidly in a vain attempt of removing the saliva off my face. _She's definitely so much worse than Sakura. Hey she'll probably win._ "Let's play then prin-cess" She purred in my ear. I felt a dark shiver whisper down my spine. _Shit!_

"Argghhhh" I heard leave a blood thirsty scream escape my throat. A sharp pain pierced my shoulder blade entering through the back and leaving through the front. Then it was twisted, and I hissed. "You stupid BITCH!" I screamed head butting her. "Don't fucking touch me!" Then I saw red.

_NARUTO'S POV_

I kept running, my lungs burning. My muscles ached with the strain. The others following close behind trying to get me to slow down. But, why the hell would I? If anything was to happen to her, they'll trace it back to me and then my dad will kill me, and her dad will kill me, and her sister will kill me, and her step mother will kill me, and my mother will kill me, and my brother will kill me, and Kiba will kill me, and Neji will kill me, and... well everyone will make a group effort to kill me and then Pein will be happy to see my name on the news, '_Dead boy found buried under Lake Konoha'_.

"Naruto, we can't keep up" Lee called. Lee of all people can't keep up. How fast am I running?

"Can't stop lee, she could be dead by now!" I yelled back without turning back, allowing the wind to carry the words. I pressed harder, not knowing where I was actually going, just following instinct. They've never failed me before, so they better not start now.

I kept running, taking random twist and turns until we got to the old abandoned nursery. They were meant to knock it down years ago, but never got round to it. Lazy ass holes. I bent down on my knees taking gulps of much needed air waiting for the others to catch up. _They need to hurry the fuck up. They're gonna kill her_.I could hear myself growl in frustration.

"Du..ude... I'm dying" I could hear lee pant. _Why is he out of breathe already? We've been running for like 10mins full speed._ I stood up straight and glared at him over my shoulder.

"Lee. You're starting to piss me off! Stoop complaining and deal with this got it!" I hissed. It sounded sinister coming from my voice. I didn't like it but if it got him to do as I said I as not about to complain.

He flinched at the words? The tone? At something. And he nodded. And silently stood beside Gaara who's face was alight with the thought of getting his hands all bloody. "Lets go guys" I commanded before we sprinted inside the building. Into complete and utter darkness.

_Please be okay Hinata_

_Hinata's POV_

I hissed in pain, the burning pain was excruciating. The ashes of the cigarette stunk my bare legs, as the initially complete cancer stick was pressed into the middle of my boobs. What the hell? This had been going on for around 20 minutes, each time she felt that the cigarettes were cooling down, she'd relight another. I was in pain. Scratch that I was in _hell_! But I didn't want to let her know that I was in that much pain. The one thing my pride will not allow. Damn pride, I never thought it would bring me to this point.

Then she lit another one and I inwardly flinched, how many of these things does she have, smirked at me before mumbling something under her breath about 'not begging', and me being no fun. _Sick freak _that was the first thought that came to mind_. _She placed the cigarette to her lips again and casually began to smoke it. Her hysterical eyes, calm as a single dancing flame, but the risk of the fire spreading was still there, she was even more dangerous like this. Whereas before you knew that physical pain was about to be inflicted, but when she was like this she was unpredictable a true sadist in all her glory. I could see the gears in her head turning with every, any and all torture techniques, it was frightening to think that she'd use as many as possible.

"Hey Hinata, have you ever wanted to be immortal?" She asked, her eyes glazed over, she looked drugged and fake. Her hand was still, suspended in the air away from her lips. She looked oblivious to everything, in her own little daydream. She was scared, lonely, angry, lust, paranoia. She's as delicate as anyone else, but she thirsts for pain that she can inflict upon others. She was hurt and wanted others to feel hurt. But when she looks like that, so vulnerable she looks like a kid that just got unfairly punished, and because she felt that way she was dangerous. The girl is really messed up.

"yeah, when I was like 9. I thought it would be fun to never grow old." I muttered. I didn't trust my voice not to quiver or break from the pain I'd endured. I attempted to shrug and failed. Wrist bound to tightly and my shoulders feeling as if they've been dislocated. She stared at me coolly her eyes calculating and prodding.

"What about now?" She enquired, her voice a low husky sound floated around my head.

"yeah, I guess" I answered. My head was starting to hurt, from the lack of sleep, the pain that seeped into my body and the cold air that had began to whisper around the room.

"Well I have a way for anyone to be young forever" She sang her eyes burned with a new game. "You have to die, cause that way you don't grow old, and you'd be living in the minds of others. That my darling is true immortality" She sighed leaning against the pole I was tied to. She raised her foot and kicked my hard across my face. And it hurt like a bitch. "Oh goody your boy friend and his goons are here" She hissed. Her eyes bright, alive and dangerous, she'd lost it. "I never said you could invite friends."

She pulled small knife from her shoe with one swift motion, locking her eyes to mine. A smile crawled onto her lips. It was haunting and deadly and wicked. "Boys, go and show our guest the door or show them what happens to trespassers." She ordered the Men. All 4 of them head to the door to my very far right. _Huh, where've they been._ The dang room still dampened her senses._ This is bullshit, Naruto's gonna get killed. He can't seriously be here_. "Why are you crying?" She purred. "You know your boyfriends gonna get it don't you" Her malicious smile placed securely on to her lips. Then she cackled, loud and as creepy as any witch. _The wicked witch of the west must be so proud_.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend" I mumbled, I knew she could hear me, she seemed to hear everything.

"psh, whatever. Let's start with this immortality process" She giggled. I didn't think she could be any scarier. As she twirled the small blade in her fingers, entranced by the shine it held. It looked freshly polished and kinda pretty. Then she licked it. _What the fuck is she on?_ She stepped closer to me and bent down, becoming eye level. A sinister grin spread across her lips again, before she trailed the blade down the length of my arm, causing me to shiver in the welcomed acceptance of death. _Oh my god Hina! Do not go out without a fight. Just don't do it I will not allow it. _My mind was screaming at me, I couldn't focus on anything. The sharp, cold metallic piece buried itself into my arm. Shallow as it was it hurt like a bitch. She started to drag it further down not caring if a vein or artery was caught. She repeated this action on my other arm, causing me to feel my consciousness slipping. _I said don't go down without a fight dammit_. My eyes dropping easily and forced open. The blood was soaking my bindings, _I could get out this_. The thought was joyous, but again my eyes drooped shut reminding me of my dire situation, I'm not gonna get out of this alive. _You gotta try, or you'll never know. _I forced my lids again hissing profanities under my breath, low enough that I don't have any idea what I was saying. I stretched my legs out as far as their bindings would allow, and I began to twist my wrist in hopes of releasing them. _Please let this work._

"What did you say hun, I couldn't quite hear you" She sang, sinking forward knife poised in her hands.

I repeated the hissing sounds again, slipping one hand out of the bindings. I can only imagine how much blood is clinging to them, gross. Trying to untie the second hand without moving too much was much easier thought than done. _Come on dammit_. The closer she got was causing me to try and work this at an even faster pace.

"What did you say?" She whispered her eyes glazed over again, she looked scary.

Then my hand slipped free.

"I... said: You are a fucking psycho" I hissed bringing my knees up slamming straight into her chest, thing grabbed a chuck of her hair and slammed it as hard as possible into the cold, concrete ground. Her nose made a disgusting crack sound as it connected. The knife dropped from her hand.

NARUTO POV.

_Shit, these guys don't wanna die_ that thought circulated in my mind as if on replay. I punched another one in the face and watched him stumble backwards. I dived for him, throwing all my weight into this one attack, pinning him to the floor and repeated the punching motion again and again, until he stopped moving. The rest were dealt with hopefully. I stood up and jogged to the door where they came from , the darkness surrounding everything before the door.

"Naruto, do you seriously think she's still alive. I mean this is pein's family member there all fucking psycho" Gaara murmured behind me. His voice the reasoning force in this room, the possibility was high. I prayed for Gaara to be wrong.

I pushed the door open to reveal a battered Hinata, holding a blade to bindings trying to cut through them, a blonde haired girl lying face down seemingly unconscious.

"Yes" She whispered standing on shaking legs. She stumbled forward, looking down oblivious to our presence until she was half way across the room and buckled under her weight. I raced over to her picked her up and carried bridal style. She looked up at me with blurry eyes and smiled innocently, and whispered my name sending shivers down my spine, before closing her eyes and slipping into a state of unconsciousness.


End file.
